Los Zero Hunters
by Leeveey
Summary: MMX--[¡Completado!] Un reploid misterioso, 4 misteriosas cápsulas y una reploid confundida...¿Podrán X, Zero y su nueva aliada ganar esta batalla?
1. C1: 4 Cápsulas y el Problema de X & Zero

**Nota: Lo mismo de siempre, los únicos personajes que me pertenecen de este Fan-fic son 4 ¿Quiénes? Eso lo sabrán pronto. Disfruten el Fic! ^^******

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los Zero Hunters

Año 21XX, 1 mes después del MMX6...

La paz ha durado 1 mes, Zero está desaparecido, sin embargo los Maverick Hunters no se han dado por vencidos, pues les queda X, el ha seguido luchando y ayuda a reconstruir las ciudades, pero los M.H. ignoran que hay alguien planeando un siniestro plan...refugiado en unas montañas desiertas, se encontraba conversando un personaje misterioso con 2 reploids en un laboratorio, donde habían 4 cápsulas...

???: ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

Reploid1: ¡Va muy bien, Señor! Fueron programados para no dudar ni desobedecer ninguna orden.

Reploid2: Les hemos instalado dispositivos de holograma para que no sean detectados y pasen inadvertidos entre los humanos y los reploids.

???: ¡Excelente!

Reploid1: ¿Los despertamos ahora, Señor?

???: No, es hora de programarles su misión.

Reploid2: ¡De acuerdo! (comienza teclear) clic...clic...clack... !Listos para recibir instrucciones!

Reploid1: Señor, ¿cuál va a ser la orden?

???: Eso déjenlo en mis manos. (teclea algo en un monitor) ¡Todo listo! Solo debemos esperara que descarguen su información durante 1 día, ¡vámonos!

Reploid1/2: ¡Sí, Señor!

Los 3 personajes abandonan el laboratorio, pero ignoran que 1 de las 4 cápsulas en las que trabajaban sufre un problema...

Computadora: ¡Alerta, alerta!¡Se ha detectado un error en la Cápsula #1!¡El error no podrá ser remediado en 5 segundos! 4...3...2...1...¡La Cápsula #1 se descargará con el error!

 (Todo entra en silencio, después se escucha la voz de una chica, la cual provenía de la Cápsula #1...)

Cápsula #1: (murmurando)...Soy una Maverick Hunter...mi misión...destruir...Maverick rojo...cabello largo y rubio...pero...¿Será lo correcto?...

(Pasa una semana. En un laboratorio)

Zero: Arg! ¡Esta vez sentí que casi me borras mi memoria!

Científica: Lo siento Zero, creo que me tomará 3 meses repararla...

Zero: ¡¿Tanto tiempo!?

Científica: ¿Quieres que ese virus tuyo sea eliminado completamente, verdad?

Zero: Sí, pero...¿qué tal si me convierto en Maverick en ese tiempo?

Científica: No lo creo...¡Confía en mí! ¡Te prometo que eliminaré ese virus!

Zero: ¡Gracias! Iré a ver si los M.H. no me necesitan.

(Sin embargo, en una ciudad...)

Hunter1: (Desesperado) ¡Necesitamos al comandante Zero! Ahh!!

Hunter2: ¡Perdimos a otro, comandante X!

X: ¡Maldición, los Mavericks se han movido muy rápido!

Hunter3: ¡Comandante X, los Mavericks aumentan en el sur!

X: ¡¿Qué!? Si Zero estuviera aquí, cubriríamos más terreno. ¿Dónde estás Zero?

(En la Base M.H.)

Signas: ¿Dónde estás Zero? ¡Necesitamos tus estrategias!

Alia: ¡No podemos depender de Zero! Tanto X como nosotros debemos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta.

X: (transmitiendo) Alia ¿Cómo va la situación?

Alia: ¡Los Mavericks aumentan por el sur!

Signas: ¡Voy a enviar refuerzos, soporta el ataque, X!

X: ¡Entendido!  

(Después de varias horas, la batalla termina...)

X: Uff! ¡Hasta que terminamos! (observa el lugar de la batalla y dice triste) pero perdimos muchas vidas...

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¿X, puedes oirme?

X: Te escucho claramente, Alia, todo ya terminó...

Signas: ¡Buen trabajo X! Ahora regresa a la base junto con los otros,se merecen un descanso.

X: ¡Roger!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota: La versión en español está completa, pero no sería justo que los lectores extranjeros. Así que la historia, tanto en español como en inglés, la voy a subir en capítulos iguales. No tardaré  mucho subirla toda, pues solo debo traducir J**


	2. C2: 2 Mavericks, Zero y una Chica

**Nota: Discúlpenme! Deben de leer otra vez el capítulo 1. Lo cambié y si no lo leen, se van a perder y confundir. Estoy realmente apenada! Disfruten el capítulo 2 J!**

Capítulo pasado: 

Signas: ¡Buen trabajo X! Ahora regresa a la base junto con los otros,se merecen un descanso.

X: ¡Roger!

Zero Hunters Capítulo 2

X y los demás Hunters regresan a la base, después de unas horas, 4 reploids llegan a la zona de guerra, la observan y comentan...

ReploidA: Así que...¿Aquí estuvieron los Mavericks?

ReploidB: ¡Sí, y también esos falsos M.H.!

ReploidA: ¿Falsos...?

ReploidC: ¡Sí hermana! De los que nuestro líder nos habló.

ReploidA: Pero...nosotros acabamos de despertar...¿cómo saber que nosotros no somos los falsos?

ReploidD: ¿Te sientes bien? Me parece extraño que dudes las órdenes que nos fueron dadas.

ReploidA: Tal vez sea mi imaginación...

ReploidD: Tal vez, en fin, nuestra prioridad es ir a eliminar al Maverick rojo, así que ¡andando!

ReploidA/B/C: ¡Sí!

ReploidA: (en su mente) ¿Realmente estaré bien?

(Los 4 Reploids se separan. En los alrededores de una ciudad...)

Maverick1: Esa ciudad me agrada...

Maverick2: Sí, aunque seamos 2, podremos destruirla antes de que lleguen los M.H....

Maverick1: ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

(En la ciudad, una chica va caminando pensativamente...)

Chica: (en su mente)...humano...humano...robot casero...(se detiene y reflexiona) ahh...creo que no lo encontraré aquí...¿qué posibilidades hay de que encuentre a una Maverick aquí?

(se escucha una explosión)

¡BOOM!

Chica: huh?

Gente: (corriendo aterrorizada) Ahh!¡Auxilio!¡Muévanse!¡Huyan!¡Socorro!

Chica: pero...huh? (observa un punto) Aumentar visión (el punto se ve más cerca y dice...) ¡Es un Maverick! (Alguien se coloca atrás de ella) huh?

Maverick1: Exacto humana, pero no es uno ¡Somos 2 Mavericks! Y tú serás nuestra primera vícitma! Hiyaaa!

Chica: Ahh!

(Antes de que el Maverick dañara a la chica, se ve como una sombra sale de la nada y...¡SLASH!...el Maverick es partido en dos y la chica contempla a su salvador: un reploid con un largo cabello rubio y una espada láser, y ella recuerda...)

Chica: (en su mente) rojo...cabello largo y rubio...Maverick...destruir...

Zero: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Chica: huh? (ve a los ojos de Zero y dice...) um...yo...

(Justo en ese momento el otro Maverick aparece...)

Maverick2: ¡Nadie destruye a mi amigo y sale con vida!

Zero: Ja! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

(Una feroz batalla entre Zero y el Maverick inicia, mientras que la chica los observaba pensativamente...)

Chica: (en su mente) Lo encontré, pero...el me salvó la vida y...eliminó  a un Maverick y posiblemente destruya a este...¿En realidad él es un Maverick?¿Si lo destruyó...haré lo correcto?

(¡SLASH! El sable de Zero parte en 2 al Maverick)

Maverick2: urg!...maldición…

Zero: hmp! Y decía que no lo iba a derrotar...huh?

(Observa a la chica y ella a él)

Zero: ...

Chica: ...

(Se ven por un tiempo y luego Zero dice...)

Zero: ¡Me alegra que te encuentres bien!

Chica: huh?

Zero: Ahora me retiro...

(Zero da un salto y la chica intenta detenerlo)

Chica: ¡Espera! (pero es tarde) ...lo perdí...

(En ese momento X y su escuadrón llegan...)

X: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

(X observa el lugar, la chica lo observa a él y X la ve a ella y a los cuerpos de los Mavericks)

X: (en su mente) Este estilo es de...(Ve a la chica y le pregunta) ¿Tú viste quien hizo esto?

Chica: ...rojo...cabello largo...rubio...espada láser...

(son las palabras que salen de la chica)

X: (murmurando) Zero, estuviste aquí...

Chica: (en su mente) Así que se llama Zero...Será mejor que regrese con mis hermanos...

(La chica comienza a alejarse, pero X la detiene)

X: ¡Espera!

Chica: (Se detiene y voltea a ver a X) ¿Sí, qué quieres?

X: Quisiera saber con exactitud que pasó aquí.

Chica: Todo fue muy rápido, sólo recuerdo a un reploid rojo con un cabello largo y rubio, él usaba una espada láser.

X: Ya veo...¿cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Mi nombre no tiene importancia.

(La chica vuelve a alejarse)

X: ¿qué su nombre no tiene importancia?

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¿X, puedes oirme?

X: Adelante Alia te escucho.

Alia: ¿Cómo va la situación?

X: Al parecer, Zero estuvo aquí, los 2 Mavericks fueron partidos en dos.

Alia: ¿Zero?¿Estás seguro X?

X. Sí, hubo una testigo, la cual describió exactamente a Zero.

Alia: ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

X: No me lo quiso decir.

Alia: Ya veo...bueno, por lo pronto examinemos a esos Mavericks.

X: ¡Entendido!

**Nota:** ¿Quién será esta chica? ¡Ya quiero leer el siguiente capítulo! Ups! Olvide que yo soy la autora =P. Bueno, este fue el capítulo 2, espero que lo hallan disfrutadoJ!


	3. C3: Los Zero Hunters Aparecen

**Nota:** ¡Sí, están a punto de conocer a los Zero Hunters! Ellos son mis creaciones y me pertenecen. Si desean usarlos solo pédanme permiso ^^. Disfruten este episodio! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo Pasado:

Una chica fue atacada por 2 mavericks, pero Zero llega a su rescate y desaparece al final de la lucha. X llega para encontrar a los 2 mavericks muertos y le pregunta a la chica su nombre, ella no se lo dice pero le cuenta todo acerca de la lucha. ¿Quién será esta chica?

Zero Hunters Capítulo 3

Mientras X y los Hunters regresaban a la base, la chica llegaba a un lugar solitario...

Chica: ........Ya están aquí...

(Llegan 3 sujetos, uno es un chico, otra es una tigresa y el otro un águila)

Chico: Sí, ya estamos aquí.

Tigresa: ¡Cielos Hole! ¿Qué no puedes ser un poco más amable y decir "hola"?

Águila: Pues tú tampoco dijiste esa palabra Rogue.

Rogue: ¡Tú no digas nada Steel!

Hole: ¡Guarden silencio! Es momento de intercambiar información.

Rogue: Primero déjame volver a la normalidad.

Steel: A mí también.

(Rogue y Steel desactivan su holograma, mostrando su verdadera apariencia)

Rogue: ¡Mucho mejor! Ahora, déjenme decirles que en la selva del Amazona no encontré a ese Maverick.

Steel: Pues yo tampoco lo vi en el Gran Cañón.

Hole: Pues en París no hubo nada anormal.

Chica: .....

Hole: ¿Zoe?

Zoe: Él apareció en Tokio...

Rogue: ¿¡En serio?! ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

Zoe: Porque él salvó a la ciudad de 2 Mavericks, así que creí que él no era un Maverick.

Hole: ¡No te dejes engañar! Seguro que fue todo un engaño para despistarnos.

Zoe: ¿Tú crees?

Rogue: ¿Realmente estás bien Zoe?

Steel: Bueno, ¿Por lo menos conseguiste un poco de información?

Zoe: Sí...su nombre es Zero.

Hole: ¿Zero? Hmm...¡De acuerdo, él será destruido!

Rogue: Jajajaja...¡Deberíamos llamarnos los Zero Hunters en vez de Maverick Hunters!

Hole: ¡Esa es una magnífica idea, nos llamaremos por el momento los Zero Hunters!

Rogue/Steel: ¡Sí!

Hole: ¡Bien regresemos a la base!

Rogue: Ok

Steel: Entendido

(Rogue y Steel regresan a la base)

Hole: ¿Qué esperas Zoe?

Zoe: Adelántate, voy a desactivar mi holograma.

Hole: Es cierto, había olvidado que no he desactivado el mío (Hole desactiva su holograma) No te tardes.

(Hole se va a la base)

Zoe: ¿Zero Hunter? (desactiva su holograma) Zero...¿Serás realmente un Maverick?

(Se va a la base)

Así como Zoe se preguntaba por Zero, también lo hacían los M.H....

Signas: Así que Zero vuelve a aparecer...

Alia: Es extraño ¿Por qué lo estará haciendo?

X: No lo sé, pero seguro que tiene una buena razón.

Signas: Hmm...pero ¿por qué no nos dice nada?

Zero: Quizás porque yo pienso que ustedes conocen esa razón...

X/Alia/Signas: ¡Zero!

Zero: La razón es porque no siento que me halla recuperado por completo desde la batalla con Sigma en el incidente de Eurasia (revisar MMX5)

X: ¿Y ya te sientes mejor?

Signas: ¿Por qué no vas con Lifesaver a una revisión?

Zero: No, así estoy bien.

Alia: De acuerdo, pues ¡sé bienvenido de nuevo Zero!

Zero: Gracias Alia, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Signas: Los Mavericks no se detienen...

X: La última batalla nos costó mucho trabajo ganarla, perdimos a muchos hunters...

Zero: Ya veo...pero debemos hacer lo posible para vencerlos y honrar a los que han caído.

Alia: La última actividad Maverick fue en la ciudad de Tokio, creemos que tú detuviste a los dos Mavericks que la atacaron.

Zero: Sí, así fue, pasaba por ahí.

X: ¡Te lo agradezco Zero! De no ser por ti, la ciudad hubiera sido gravemente dañada.

Zero: solo hacía mi trabajo.

Signas: X, Zero, será mejor que descansen, nosotros seguiremos investigando.

X/Zero: ¡Roger!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota:** ¿Así que la chica se llama Zoe, eh? ¿Qué les parece? Ella va a…ups! Sorry! ¡Tienen que leer el resto! No voy a hacer biografías hasta el final ^^ ¡Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo! ¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: Gracias Karin.EXE por tu comentario ^^.


	4. C4: Zoe y 2 Mavericks

**Nota:** Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Yupi!! ^^ Lamento la demora para actualizar mi fic, pero los exámenes no son fáciles, especialmente los finales =( Pero ya pasé este semestre y voy a actualizar ^^. Disfruten este capítulo!

____________________________________________________________

Los Zero Hunters Capítulo 4

Los MH no eran los únicos que estaban realizando investigaciones, en la base de los Zero Hunters se planeaba como iban a atrapar a Zero...

Hole: Hmm...Debemos atrapar a Zero de cualquier modo...

Rogue: Pero ¿cómo? ¡Él no va a aparecer así de la nada!

Steel: Propongo que sigamos investigando en distintas áreas.

Zoe: Pero...¿qué pasa si vienen los otros hunters?

Hole: Hmm...¡podríamos fingir unirnos a ellos y sabotear sus cuarteles, después Zero vendría a detenernos y ahí lo acabaríamos!

Zoe: Yo creo que ellos no nos aceptaran tan fácilmente...

(Se escucha una voz...)

???: Mis Maver...no, quiero decir ¡mis Zero Hunters!

(Los 4 reploids se arrodillan)

ZH: ¡Señor!

???: Realmente me satisface verlos trabajar en equipo...

ZH: ¡Gracias, Señor!

???: Hole, tus ideas son brillantes...

Hole: ¡Gracias, Señor!

???: Sin embargo, las opiniones de Zoe son muy válidas, pero me preocupan...

Zoe: huh? ¿Señor?

???: Se supone que no deberías dudar...

Reploid1: Señor, las personalidades de los ZH son distintas, Zoe fue programada para dar advertencias, pero nunca va a dudar o desobedecer.

???: Ya veo...

Zoe: (en su mente) Pero ya he llegado a dudar...

???: Bien, pues ¡Sigan haciendo lo que deben de hacer!

ZH: ¡Sí, Señor!

(el personaje misterioso se retira)

Hole: ¡Bien, seguiremos mi plan y seremos cuidadosos con los MH! ¿Entendido?

Zoe/Rogue/Steel: ¡Sí!

Zoe: (en su mente) ¿Será correcto que destruya al que salvó mi vida?

Al otro día, los ZH se separan para encontrar a Zero con lo que ellos creen que es un plan perfecto, pero no todo les saldría como se lo esperaban, pues el plan tenía una falla: Zoe...

Zoe: (en su mente) ¿por qué regresé a Tokio? No creo que lo vuelva a encontrar aquí...¿Por qué?

(Zoe se equivocaba, no pasó mucho tiempo para que 3 Mavericks aparecieran...)

¡BOOM!

Zoe: ¡¿Qué, otro ataque!?

(Zoe aumenta su visión para detectar a los 3 mavericks)

Zoe: No creo que Zero o los MH lleguen esta vez a tiempo, deberé hacerme cargo de esto.

(Zoe va hacia donde estaban los 3 mavericks)

Zoe: ¡Hey ustedes!¡Deténganse o si no...!

Maverick1: (interrumpiéndola) ¿¡O si no...qué, eh?!

Maverick2: ¡Será mejor que tú te vallas!

Maverick3: ¡Sí, porque no tendremos piedad de nadie, aunque sean humanos!

Zoe: ¡Se equivocan! ¡No soy humana!

Maverick1/2/3: (despistados) ¡¿Qué!?

Zoe: (Eleva su brazo derecho y grita...) ¡Cyber arco y flechas láser! (de su brazo derecho se forma un arco, mientras que del izquierdo le salen sus flechas láser) ¿Listos para ser vencidos?

(Los 3 mavericks se quedan sorprendidos, pero comienzan a atacar a Zoe, una feroz lucha inicia, mientras tanto en la base de los MH...)

Alarma: ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Se han detectado 3 mavericks en Tokio!¡Un cuarto reploid no identificado está combatiendo contra ellos!

X: ¡¿Otro ataque a Tokio!?

Zero: ¡Esos mavericks no aprenden!

Signas: ¡Alia, dános un reporte rápido!

Alia: ¡3 mavericks están atacando el centro de Tokio, pero hay alguien que está peleando contra ellos! ¡Ya derrotó a uno!

Signas: ¿Aún no lo identifican?

Alia: ¡Negativo! ¡Es todo!

Signas: ¡X, Zero, prepárense, irán a Tokio!

Zero/X: ¡Roger!

(Mientras X y Zero iban rumbo a Tokio, Zoe comenzaba a tener problemas con los otros 2 mavericks...)

Zoe: Hiya! (lanza una flecha)

Maverick3: Arg!

Maverick1: ¡Maldición! ¿cómo es posible que una humana nos esté venciendo?

Maverick3: ¡No lo sé...pero yo...urg! (cae al suelo)

Maverick1: ¡No!

Zoe: ¡Sólo quedas tú!

Maverick1: ¡Pero no seré fácil! Aparte, tu estás herida.

Zoe: (en su mente) Tiene razón, quizás se me dificulte vencerlo, pero ¡lo haré!

(La lucha entre Zoe y el maverick inicia: Zoe le lanza una flecha, pero él la esquiva y le da un golpe en la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo...)

Zoe: Ahhhh!

Maverick1: (colocándose delante de ella) Jajajajaja! ¡Es hora de vengar la muerte de mis amigos!

(Zoe lo ve fijamente sin poder moverse)

Maverick1: ¡Prepárate! (pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, un rayo le pega) Arg! ¿Quién fue? (después es cortado en 2) Urg!

X: ¡Listo!

Zero:¡Misión cumplida! Huh? (ve a Zoe, quien se estaba parando y sosteniendo  su brazo derecho) ¡Pero si tú eres...!

Zoe: (en su mente) ¡No puedo hacerlo...debo decírselo! (hablando) ¡Zero, debo decirte algo! Ahh!

(Zoe cae y Zero corre para atraparla)

Zero: ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? (En ese momento, el holograma de Zoe se desactiva, mostrando su verdadera apariencia) ¡¿Pero qué!?

X: ¡Pero si es una reploid! Y...¿cómo sabe tu nombre?

Zero: No lo sé...

Alia: (Transmitiendo) ¿X, Zero, me escuchan?¿Cómo está la situación?¿Encontraron al reploid misterioso?

X: ¡Todo está bajo control Alia!

Zero: El reploid misterioso resultó ser una reploid con holograma.

Alia: ¿Una reploid con holograma? ¿En qué condiciones está?

Zero: Está inconsciente.

X: ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Alia: Tráiganla a la base para que Lifesaver la examine.

X/Zero: ¡Entendido!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota:** Zoe está por fin con los MH!! Será q' X y Zero puedan confiar en ella? Espero q' sí =). Revisen en un fututo para ver la actualización ^^.


	5. C5: Zoe y los Maverick Hunters

**Nota: Muy bien…En este episodio habrán muchas explicaciones y sabremos por fin la identidad del misterioso personaje ^^!!! Espero q' este capítulo sea de su agrado! Ah! Gracias a Karin.EXE y a Doc.EXE por sus comentarios ^^**

_________________________________________________________________

Los Zero Hunters

Capítulo 5

X y Zero regresan a la base junto con Zoe, quien seguía inconsciente. Llegando a la base, Lifesaver estaba listo para recibir a la reploid, pero un nuevo misterio comenzó a expandirse por la base...¿Quién era esa reploid? ¿Sería Maverick o Hunter?...

Alia: Lifesaver dice que sus heridas no son tan graves, pero le tomará un tiempo recuperarse.

X: Ya veo, me pregunto ¿quién será ella?

Signas: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que ella despierte.

Zero: Antes de desmayarse, mencionó que tenía algo que decirme.

Alia: ¿Qué podría ser?

Zero: No lo sé (en su mente) pero algo me dice que tiene que ver entre ella y conmigo.

(En ese momento llega Douglas...)

Douglas: Les tengo información sobre esa reploid...

Signas: Adelante Douglas.

Douglas: Su arma de combate se basa en un arco que es activado en su brazo derecho y de flechas láser que aparecen debajo de su muñeca izquierda. Su estilo de lucha no ha sido todavía analizado completamente, pero lo que llevamos hasta ahora es que su estilo es muy astuto y lleva una excelente estrategia, creo que su poder es casi idéntico que el de X y Zero, pero aún no está comprobado.

X: (sorprendido) ¡¿Casi idéntico!? ¿Qué tan fuerte será?

Zero: Hmm...(en su mente) ¿A qué habrá venido? ¿Sólo para hablar conmigo o...para otra cosa?

Lifesaver: (transmitiendo) Disculpen, parece ser que la reploid no tardará en despertar.

Signas: ¡Gracias por avisarnos, Lifesaver, vamos para allá!

X, Zero, Alia, Signas y Douglas fueron al cuarto donde se encontraba Zoe, se quedaron viéndola hasta que comenzó a despertar...

Zoe: (despertando) mmm...huh? (Ve hacia los 5 hunters)

Alia: ¡Ya despertó!

Signas: ¡Abran su cápsula!

(La cápsula donde estaba Zoe comenzó a abrirse y ella se levantó lentamente)

Signas: ¡Identifícate por favor!

Zoe: Mi nombre es Zoe.

Signas: ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Zoe: Tengo algo que decirle a Zero...

Zero: ¡Bien aquí estoy! Así que... ¿qué es?

Zoe: um...no sé como decírtelo...

X: Comienza por donde quieras.

Zoe: Bueno, hay 3 reploids que buscan destruirte...

Zero: ¡Eso no es nuevo! (dice interrumpiéndola) Sé que hay varios que desean destruirme.

Zoe: No, ¡tu no entiendes...!

Zero: (interrumpiéndola) ¡Entiendo perfectamente! ¡Qué vengan y yo los destruiré!

Zoe: ¡No! ¡Jamás les ganarás a los 3 juntos...!

Zero: (interrumpiéndola) ¡He vencido a más de 3 mavericks juntos!

Zoe: ¡Pero...um!

Zero.: ¿Pero qué...eh?

(Zoe no sabía como confesarle sobre los ZH y que ella formaba parte de ellos)

X: ¡Zero, deja que ella termine!

Zoe: ¡Gracias, X!

X: ¿Có...cómo sabes mi nombre y el de Zero?

Zoe: Sé el nombre de Zero, porque tú lo mencionaste cuando nos vimos por primera vez, y sé el tuyo, porque mi creador me dio toda tu información: ocupas como arma un X-Buster y fuiste el primer robot con capacidad de hacer tus propias decisiones.

X: Ya veo...

Zoe: la única información que tengo de Zero es: Maverick rojo con un cabello largo y rubio, al cual...al cual...¡Mis 3 hermanos y yo  debemos destruir!

(Al oír esto, los 5 MH se quedaron sorprendidos...)

MH: ¡¿QUÉ!?

Zero: ¡Yo no soy un maverick! ¡Soy un Maverick Hunter!

X: ¡¿Entonces, esos 3 reploids que buscan a Zero son...!?

Zoe: Sí, son mis hermanos, se hacen llamar los Zero Hunters, los he traicionado, pero no lo saben aún. Cuando Zero salvó mi vida por primera vez, supe que eliminarlo no era lo correcto.

Signas: Y...¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

Zoe: Fui programada para no dudar ni desobedecer las órdenes que se me dieran, y he hecho las dos cosas, creo que hubo un error en mi programación, el cual me hizo ser más independiente que mis hermanos. ¡Ellos están desempeñados en destruirte, Zero!¡Si te atacan los 3 al mismo tiempo, ten por seguro que morirás!

Douglas: Ella puede tener razón, su poder es muy parecido al de X y al tuyo, ¡podrían ser más fuertes!

Zero: Dime algo, Zoe.

Zoe: um...¿si?

Zero: ¿Quién es tu creador?

Zoe: El nombre de mi creador es Sigma.

MH: ¡¿Sigma!?

Zoe: El nos dijo que Zero era un maverick y que ustedes eran unos falsos MH, que nosotros 4 éramos los verdaderos.

Signas: ¡Te equivocas!

Alia: ¡Sigma es un maverick!

Zero: ¡Nosotros somos los verdaderos MH!

X: ¿Por qué Sigma te diría eso?

Zoe: No lo sé...

(en ese momento se escucha un "bip-bip" el cual provenía de un comunicador de Zoe...)

Hole: (transmitiendo) ¿ Zoe?¿ Zoe me escuchas?¡Contesta Zoe!

Zoe no sabía si contestar o no, pues si contestaba debería decirles a sus hermanos que ella los había traicionado...

_________________________________________________________________

**Nota: Bien…hasta ahí ^^! Jeje….Doc.EXE, creo que ya te liberé de tus sospechas =P Ahora…¿Qué les dirá a sus hermanos, Zoe?¿Los MH podrán confiar en ella? No se pierdan el próx. capítulo!!! Prometo subirlo mañana ^^ Chao!**


	6. C6: Lo siento hermanos

**Nota: **Hola a todos ^^! Aquí como lo prometí! El capítulo 6!! Espero q' lo disfruten ^^!

************************************************************

Capítulo pasado:

Zoe recibe una llamada de sus hermanos. Ella no sabe si contestar o no, pues si contesta debe decirle a sus hermanos que ella lo ha traicionado...

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 6**

Zoe: (dirigiéndose a los hunters) Por favor, no digan ni una sola palabra. (los hunters guardan silencio y Zoe contesta a Hole...) Te escucho Hole.

Hole: ¡Tardaste en responder! ¿Cuál es tu ubicación?

Zoe: Estoy en la base de los MH.

Hole: ¡Perfecto! Ahora dinos...¿cuáles son las coordenadas?

Zoe: um...yo...

Rogue: (interrumpiendo) ¿¡Por qué tú siempre haz de ser la primera en todo?! La primera en despertar, la primera en ver a Zero...

Steel: (interrumpiéndola) ¡Cállate Rogue! ¡Vas a hacer que la descubran!

Rogue: ¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas!?

Steel: ¡Porque siempre andas interrumpiendo todo con tus ridículos comentarios!

Hole: ¡Cállense los dos! (Rogue y Steel se callan) Zoe, dame las coordenadas de la base de los MH.

(X, Zero y los demás escuchaban atentos la comunicación entre Zoe y sus hermanos, pues está decidiría se Zoe era una aliada o una enemiga...)

Hole: ¿Zoe?

Zoe: Lo siento, Hole, no puedo darles las coordenadas...

Hole: ¡¿Qué?!

Rogue: ¡No es justo, Zoe!¡No eres la única ZH, nosotros también lo somos, y aparte, somos tus hermanos!

Steel: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rogue...¡no quieras llevarte toda la atención y admiración de nuestro señor Sigma!

Zoe: No lo hago por eso...

Hole: ¿Entonces, por qué?

Zoe: (firme y decidida) ¡Por que ahora soy parte de los MH!

Hole: ¡Pero qué...!

Zoe: ¡No les ayudaré a destruir a Zero o a sabotear la base de los MH!

Rogue: Zoe, conozco de bromas, pero ¡esta está muy mala!

Steel: ¡Es cierto!¡No sigas bromeando y dinos por qué no nos puedes dar las coordenadas!

Zoe: ¡No puedo dárselas porque ahora somos enemigos! Esa es la razón Steel...

Steel: ¡Zoe!

Rogue: ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Hole: ¡Tienes 5 segundos para decirnos las coordenadas! ¡Zoe!

Zoe: (tomando su comunicador en sus manos y diciendo tristemente) Adios...hermanos...(¡Crack! Destruye el comunicador)

Los MH habían escuchado todo, pero aún no sabían si confiar en Zoe, exceptuando a X y Alia, quienes habían visto lo difícil que fue para Zoe despedirse de sus hermanos...

Alia: (consolando a Zoe) ¡Tranquila, todo está bien...!

X: ¡Sí, ahora formas parte de los MH!

Zoe: ¿De...de verdad soy una de ustedes?

Alia/X. ¡Sí!

Zoe: ¡Muchas gracias!

Signas: Zoe...

Zoe: ¿si?

Signas: ¿Podrías decirnos que tan fuerte son tus hermanos y tú?

Zoe: Bueno, pues Hole y yo somos los más fuertes, pero no sé quien sea más fuerte, estamos muy parejos.

Zero: ¿Cómo podremos saber que no nos traicionarás?

Zoe: De algo estoy segura, Hole y yo somos más fuertes que tú, yo pude haberte eliminado en Tokio, sin embargo no lo hice.

Zero: (se queda sin palabras) ........

Zoe: No me importa si confían en mí o no, yo sólo quiero destruir a Sigma y a mis hermanos...¡No puedo permitir que sigan con vida!

Signas: Creo que realmente dices la verdad...Alia y X no se equivocan, ¡bienvenida a los MH!

Douglas: ¡Siéntete libre para visitarme cuando quieras! ¡Yo mejoraré tu arma!

Zoe: ¡Gracias a los dos! ...um...

Signas: Me llamo Signas.

Douglas: Soy Douglas.

Alia: Yo me comunicaré contigo para informarte del área donde estés, mi nombre es Alia.

X: ¡Tú ya me conoces, soy X!

Zero: Creo que ya me conoces bien...

Zoe: X, Zero, Alia, Signas, Douglas...¡Gracias!

Signas: Ahora hay que ver como entrar a la base de los ZH.

Zoe: ¡Con gusto les diré la localización de la base y toda la información que tengo sobre Sigma y de mis hermanos!

Alia: ¡Gracias Zoe! Eso nos ahorrará mucho tiempo.

Zero: ¡Bien, movámonos al centro de mando!

X: ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

************************************************************

**Nota: **Yupi! Zoe fue aceptada!! Lástima que ahora sea enemiga de sus hermanos :(. Espero q' hallan disfrutado este capítulo ^^. Hasta la próxima ^^!


	7. C7: Una operación delicada

**Nota:** ¿Qué dijeron? "Seguro que Leeveey ya no lo va a continuar", pues fíjense que no! Estoy devuelta y con el capítulo 7 ^^! Mis familiares vinieron y tomaron el control de mi PC, pero ahora soy yo la que tiene el control! Buajajajajaja! *ajem* Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo ^^.

____________________________________________________________

**En el capítulo pasado:** Zoe recibió una llamada inesperada de sus hermanos, y decidió contestarla y confesarles su traición. Ahora X, Zero y Zoe deben planear su estrategia…

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 7: Una operación delicada**

Los MH comenzaron a analizar toda la situación, pero Zoe estaba preocupada, pues sus hermanos eran muy fuertes y temía que ellos destruyeran a X y Zero, pero los subestimaba, pues ambos son capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo. Los MH no eran los únicos preparándose para la batalla, los ZH estaba en la base planeando su estrategia y tratando de adivinar los movimientos de los MH...

Rogue: ¿Y ahora qué?

Steel: Solo falta que Zoe los conduzca hasta aquí.

Rogue: ¡Si, ya lo sé! Pero...¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Hole: mmm...solo podemos esperar a que lleguen y prepararles una trampa...

Steel: Debemos separarlos para que se nos facilite su destrucción...

Rogue: Y...¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Hole: Tranquilos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien...jajajajaja!

Pasa una semana. Los MH habían hecho una estrategia casi completa de acuerdo a la información de Zoe, la cual les había ahorrado mucho tiempo. Zoe comenzó a ser respetada y admirada por varios hunters, hacía un gran equipo con X y Zero, incluso Zero comenzaba a respetarla...

X: ¡Hey Zoe, espera!

(X corría hacia Zoe, quien acababa de salir de una sesión de entrenamiento...)

Zoe: huh? ¿Que pasa X?

X: Nada más quería felicitarte.

Zoe: ¿Felicitarme?¿De qué?

X: ¡Empataste el record de Zero!¡Eso es sorprendente!

Zoe: Pues yo no le veo gran cosa...

Reploid1: ¡Teniente Zoe!

(Llegan 2 reploids. Zoe y X voltean a verlos.)

Zoe: huh? Teniente?

Reploid1: ¡Su desempeño en el entrenamiento fue admirable!

Reploid2: ¡Empató el record del comandante Zero!¡Increíble!

Zoe: (apenada) Pues...yo...umm...¿Teniente?

X: ¡Sí Zoe!¡Tu desempeño en esta semana ha hecho que subas de nivel!¿Qué no lo sabías?

Zoe: No...no lo sabía.

(En eso llega Zero)

Reploid1/2: ¡Comandante Zero!

Zero: .....

Zoe: .....

(Los dos se ven por un tiempo)

Zero: ...Felicidades...

Zoe: huh?

Zero: ...Teniente Zoe...

Zoe: ...Gracias...

(Estrechan las manos y en eso...)

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¡X, Zero, Zoe, vengan al centro de mando!

Zoe/Zero/X: ¡Roger!

(X, Zero y Zoe se reunieron con Alia y Signas)

Alia: Ye encontramos las coordenadas adecuadas para que lleguen a la base  de los ZH.

X: ¿Cómo podemos infiltrar la base?

Zoe: ¡Eso déjenmelo a mí!¡Yo los guiaré!

Zero: ¿Estás segura?

Zoe: ¿Aún no confías en mí?

Zero: Me refiero a que ellos saben que eres una traidora y podrían haber mejorado la seguridad.

Zoe: …

Zero: ¿Zoe?

Zoe: Tienes razón, quizás sea difícil entrar, pero la base es como un laberinto, sólo conozco la ruta correcta, por eso no sabría a donde ir si entramos en otra área, no sé si pueda guiarlos.

Alia: Quizás podríamos formar un mapa de tu memoria.

Zoe: ¿Tú crees eso?

Alia: Es una propuesta, pero puede funcionar…

Zoe accede a la propuesta. Los MH van a un laboratorio y Zoe se acuesta en una cápsula y la duermen, después Alia comienza a revisar sus datos de memoria…

Alia: Zoe tiene razón, esto es como un laberinto.

Signas: Pero…¡Está incompleto!

Alia: Es como nos lo dijo, ella sólo conoce la ruta correcta, no ha visto las otras áreas.

X: ¿Qué se puede hacer?

Alia. Puede ser que halla información oculta, voy a investigar…(pasan unos minutos)…Ah!

Signas: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Alia: ¡Vean esto!

(Muestra una pantalla, donde está un dibujo de Zero y una secuencia de movimientos de él; después, se muestra a Zoe y sus hermanos haciendo diferentes combinaciones y ataques…)

Zero: ¡¿Pero qué!?

X: ¡Esto es la información y estrategias para destruir a Zero!

Zero: …(se queda sin palabras)

Signas: También está la información de sus hermanos.

X: ¡Su estilo de lucha es increíble!

Alia: Déjenme copiar esta información…(la copia)…Luego veremos esto, ahora déjenme seguir buscando el mapa…

(Pasan otros minutos.)

Signas: ¿Nada?

Alia: Espera…hmm…creo que ya lo encontré…oh no!¡Está borroso!

Signas: Quizás Douglas pueda arreglarlo.

Douglas: (Quien acababa de llegar) ¿Me llamaban?

Signas: ¡En buena hora Douglas! ¿Podrías arreglar este mapa?

Douglas: Veamos…mmm…(Examina los códigos y datos.) ¡Los códigos de Zoe son sorprendentes!¡Mis felicitaciones a su programador!

Signas: ¡Concéntrate en el mapa Douglas!

Douglas: ¡Ya, ya! Hmmm…¡Listo!

Alia: Ahora el mapa se ve muy claro; voy a copiarlo y despertar a Zoe…hmm…huh?

X: ¿Qué ocurre?

Alia: Miren esto.

(Alia muestra la programación de Zoe y les enseña un lugar específico)

Signas: ¿Qué es?

Alia: Es un virus…

Zero: ¡¿Qué!?¡¿Cuál es!?

Alia: Es un virus inofensivo comparado con el Sigma y el Zero, es el error de programación que nos comentó Zoe.

Zero: Entonces…¿No hay nada de qué preocuparnos?

Alia: Así es…

X: Alia, ¿puedes corregir ese error?

Alia: Sí, pero, se pondría en nuestra contra, X.

X: Pero…¿No puedes reprogramarla? Porque si Zoe tiene una alta tecnología, su antivirus podría eliminarlo en cualquier momento.

Signas: Lo que X dice tiene sentido ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que la reprogramación salga exitosa?

Alia: hmm…Son muy parejas, para que la reprogramación salga exitosa necesitaré mucha concentración y deberé descifrar todas sus contraseñas.

Signas: ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

Alia: Es una operación delicada, necesitaré mínimo 6 horas.

Signas: ¿6 horas? Hmm…creo que no hay opción, comienza la reprogramación.

Así Alia inicia la reprogramación de Zoe, fue una operación bastante difícil, pues si se perdía un solo dato de programación, Zoe podría nunca despertar. Pasaron las 6 horas…

Alia: Ya terminé, ahora falta que despierte…(comunicándose con Zoe) ¿Zoe…me escuchas…Zoe?

(No hay respuesta)

X: ¡Responde Zoe!

Signas : La…¿La perdimos ?

Alia: ¡Zoe!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota: **¡No! ¡¡¡Zoeee!!! *sniff* =( Zoe ha…¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Yo subí este capítulo el 31 de Dic, pero como lo subí de noche, seguro que el servidor de Fanficton me lo subirá hasta el 1ro de Enero, pero aún así…¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! =) ¡¡¡BIENVENIDO EL 2004!!! Ah! Un año olímpico! ¡Vamos México! Si se puede! Si se puede! Err…me salí del tema XP


	8. C8: ¡Traidora!

**Nota:** ¡Bien! Las visitas se fueron y hoy fue mi 2do día de clases ¬¬. Ahora deseo relajarme y liberar a Karin.EXE del suspenso XP. Sipi! Hoy voy a actualizar ^^. Espero que les guste este capítulo =)!!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo Pasado: Los M.H. tenían que pensar en una manera de infiltrar la base de los Z.H. Así que Zoe tuvo que ser dormida para buscar un mapa completo de la base. Con esperanza de que Zoe no eliminara su error de programación, Alia se pone a reprogramar a Zoe., pero ella no despertó…

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 8: ¡Traidora!**

Alia: ¡Zoe!

X: ¡Despierta!

Zero: …Zoe…

Zoe: ¿Por qué tanto ruido? (comienza a despertar)

Alia: ¡Gracias al cielo, Zoe! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Zoe: um...me siento extraña...¿Qué me ocurrió?

Douglas: Te eliminamos el error de tu programación

Zoe: ¿¡Qué?! Pero...¿Qué tal si me pongo en su contra?

X: ¡Tranquila, también te hicimos una reprogramación!

Zoe: ¿Una reprogramación?

Alia: ¡Sí, ahora puedes dudar y desobedecer órdenes!

Zoe: Hmm...(revisa su programación) ¡Es cierto! El error ha sido borrado y mi programación es distinta ¡Gracias! Por cierto...¿Encontraron el mapa?

Alia: ¡Afirmativo! También conseguimos información y estrategias de los ZH.

Zoe: Pero, ¿no es la misma que les di?

Alia: No del todo, estaba en la misma ubicación que el mapa, creo que Sigma deseaba esconder bien está información.

Zoe: Me lo imagino, si ni siquiera yo sabía que la tenía.

Zero: Bien, ahora hay que modificar nuestra estrategia ¡Todos al centro de mando!

Los MH se dirigen al centro de mando, donde analizan el mapa y los datos de los ZH, tras horas de discusión, llegan a un acuerdo...

Signas: ¡Ya está decidido! Penetrarán a la base por este lado, seguirán esta ruta y de ahí, Zoe los guiará, ¿entendido?

X/Zero/Zoe: ¡Roger!

Alia: ¡Buena suerte!

Los 3 MH se tele-transportan cerca de la base, destruyeron las defensas que estaban cerca antes de que alarmaran a los demás, después se acercaron a un costado de la base y...

X: (recargando su X-Buster) ¡Bien, a un lado! (dispara creando un hoyo en la pared) ¡Listo!

Zero: ¡X, abajo!

(Zero y X caen al suelo y en unos segundo salen disparos del agujero que X formó...)

X: ¡Gracias Zero!

Zero: Agradécemelo después...

(Las armas que disparaban comienzan a recargar)

Zoe: ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Hiya!

(Zoe lanza sus flechas destruyendo a las armas)

Zoe: ¡Listo!

X: ¡Gracias Zoe!

Zoe: ¡No hay problema!

Zero: Hay que estar más alerta, pueden haber más defensas.

(Comienzan a recorrer el laberinto, fue algo difícil porque las armas de defensa estaban muy bien colocadas y se activaban muy rápido, así continuaron hasta llegar a una compuerta)

X: ¡Llegamos!

Zero: ¿A dónde lleva esta compuerta?

Zoe: .....

Zero: ¿Zoe?

Zoe: Lleva al laboratorio donde mis hermanos y yo fuimos construidos...solíamos reunirnos allí, quizás ellos estén ahí...

Zero: ¡Pues andando!

Zoe: Pero...

X: ¿Qué ocurre?

Zoe: Será mejor que esperen aquí, ellos son muy fuertes ¡los pueden destruir!

Zero: Zoe...si nos trataras así siendo enemigos, créeme que perderías...

Zoe: huh?

X: Lo peor que puedes haces es subestimar a tus oponentes...

Zoe: Pero...la información que tengo...

X: Zero y yo tenemos más técnicas de las que te han comentado, así que no creo que nos puedan vencer tan fácilmente.

Zoe: ………...¡Tienen razón, creo que los he subestimado! Discúlpenme...bien, ahora abriré la compuerta...(trabaja un tiempo)...mmm...¡Qué bien, la contraseña sigue siendo la misma! Iré yo al frente, vamos a entrar con cuidado.

X/Zero: ¡Roger!

(Los 3 MH entran al laboratorio, entran lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta que...)

X: Parece ser que no hay nadie.

Zero: Así parece.

Zoe: ...hmm...

(De pronto, 2 jaulas magnéticas aparecen...)

Zero: ¡¿Pero qué...!? Arg!

X: ¡Zero...ahhh!

(X y Zero son separados y atrapados por estas jaulas)

Zoe: ¡Zero, X!

ZH: Jajajajaja!

Zoe: ¡Hermanos! (Se coloca en posición de ataque)

Hole: ¡Buen trabajo...Zoe!

Zoe: huh?

Rogue: ¡Actuaste muy bien!

Zoe: ¿Qué?

Steel: ¡Nuestro plan fue un éxito!

X: ¿Su plan...?

Zero: ¡Zoe...tú...traidora!

Zoe: ¡No!

X: Zoe...realmente confiaba en ti...

Zoe: ¡No...no les crean!

Hole: ¡No mientas! ¡Sabes que esa es la verdad!

Zoe: ¡No...no!

Zero: ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarnos!?

Zoe: ¡Zero, X! ¡No les crean!¡Ustedes mismos vieron mi error de programación, incluso me reprogramaron!

Zero/X: .....

Zoe: Zero...X...

Sigma: Jajajajajaja!!! (Sigma aparece en el laboratorio) Mis ZH...

ZH: ¡Señor! (se arrodillan)

(Zoe, Zero y X se le quedaban viendo con miradas asesinas)

Sigma: ¿Por qué no te arrodillas, Zoe?

Zoe: ¡Sigma, yo he venido a destruirte!¡Eres un gran mentiroso al decir que Zero era un maverick!

Sigma: El mentiroso es Zero, él al principio era un maverick, causó grandes problema, hasta que yo le di un alto. El traía consigo un virus, ¡el Sigma Virus! El cual se tranformó en el Virus Zero, así que todos estos problemas surgieron de él...jajajaajajaja!

Zoe: No...¡Eso no es cierto!¡Tú lo acabas de inventar!

Sigma: Jajajajaja! No, eso es muy cierto...¿o no, Zero?

Zero: .....

Zoe: (en su mente) ¿Acaso yo estaba equivocada?¿Zero realmente es un maverick?¿Los MH que conocí son realmente falsos? Pero...¿Por qué Zero salvó a una ciudad?¿Qué debo de hacer? (comienza a gritar) Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!

X: ¡Zoe!

Zero: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Zoe: (Gritando) ¡Tengo una sobrecarga!¡No sé que debo hacer! Arg! (Se calma y se silencia) .....................

X/Zero: ¿Zoe?

Hole: ¡Zoe!¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

Zoe: Sí...ya he la tomado...(saca su arco y flecha y apunta hacia Zero)...esta es mi decisión...

Rogue: ¡Sí, bienvenida de nuevo!

Steel: ¡Vamos, ya dispara!

X: ¡Zoe, no!

Zero: (viendo a Zoe) ¡Maldición!

Zoe: Mi decisión...ha sido esta...discúlpenme...¡hiya!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota:** Buajajaja!! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué dijeron? "Zoe es una linda y gentil reploid" Pues ahí esta la pura verdad!! Jajajaja!!! ¡Momento! ¿Apuntó a Zero verdad? …………No!!! Zero!!! =( Bueno, si puedo, mañana subiré el capítulo 9. Pobre de mi Zero…*sniff*…¡Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo ^^! Bye!


	9. C9: MH vs ZH

**Nota:** Bueno, bueno! Aquí tienen el capítulo 9 para liberarse de la tensión o suspenso XP. Karin.EXE, tus comentarios me motivan para tratar de actualizar lo más rápido q' pueda este fic ^^, muchas gracias!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo pasado: Los MH han penetrado en la base de los ZH, pero al llegar al laboratorio donde Zoe y sus hermanos fueron construidos, X y Zero son atrapados por 2 jaulas magnéticas. Una terrible confusión surge en la mente de Zoe! Ella ha tomado una decisión, y así apunta una de sus felchas hacia Zero…

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 9: M. H. vs Z. H.**

Zoe: Mi decisión...ha sido esta...discúlpenme...¡hiya!

En ese momento dispara su flecha, Zero solo podía ver la flecha acercándosele, cerró sus ojos sin poder hacer nada más,...solo esperar, esperar el momento de su muerte...en ese momento se escuchó como la flecha atravesaba una máquina, la cual comenzó a tener un corto circuito...Zero no sentía dolor alguno, pero abrió sus y vió algo que no se esperaba y que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras...

Steel: Zo...Zoe...

Rogue: ¿por qué?

Hole: ¡Maldita traidora!

Zero: Pero...

(La jaula magnética de Zero había sido destruida)

Zoe: ¡X prepárate!

(Dispara otra flecha hacia la jaula magnética de X, dejándolo libre)

X: ¡Gracias Zoe!

Sigma: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?

Zoe: Yo he visto lo suficiente para poder saber quien está en lo correcto, tal vez Zero halla sido antes un maverick, pero ahora es un hunter; los MH que yo conocí están dispuestos a acabar con los mavericks, yo ya he decidido ayudarlos a ellos ¡Así que mi deber es derrotarlos a ustedes!

Hole: ¡Señor Sigma, permítanos acabar con esta traidora!

Sigma: ¡Háganlo bien, mis ZH!

(Sigma se va)

Hole: Bien ¡más vale que se preparen, en especial tú Zoe!

Rogue: ¡Yo pido pelear contra Zero!

Steel: Bien, entonces yo pelearé contra X.

Zero: ¡Bien, es hora de entrar en la acción!

X: ¡Zoe, disculpa por haber dudado de ti!

Zoe: No...discúlpenme a mí, ya que...(empujando a X y Zero fuera del laboratorio) ¡No los dejaré intervenir en esta lucha!

X: ah!

Zero: ¡Zoe!

(En ese momento la compuerta se estaba cerrando, separando a Zero y X de Zoe y sus hermanos...)

Zoe: (en su mente) Lo siento, pero es lo mejor...No podrán intervenir ya que no conocen la contraseña. Ahora, debo terminar un asunto pendiente...(voltea a ver a sus hermanos)

Hole: Ja! ¿Crees que tus amigos están a salvo?

Zoe: ¡Primero deberán vencerme para ir por ellos!

Rogue: Yawn! (bosteza) Si me disculpan, yo iré tras Zero ¡Bye Zoe!

Steel: Es cierto, no debo hacer esperar a X, así que ¡nos vemos!

(Rogue y Steel se van)

Zoe: ¡Esperen...!

Hole: (interrumpiéndola) ¡Espera Zoe! ¿Crees que sea buena idea darme la espalda?

Zoe: (voltea a ver a Hole) ...hmm...está bien, pelearé contigo Hole, estoy segura de que Zero y X estarán bien.

Hole: Sinceramente he tenido ganas de pelear contigo...

Zoe: No sé porque la querías...si yo soy la más fuerte de los 4.

Hole: ¡Calla!¡Eso lo veremos ahora!

(Hole y Zoe inician su lucha, mientras que X y Zero intentaban comunicarse y reunirse con Zoe...)

X: ¡Zoe...Zoe...!¿Estás ahí?¡Responde!

Zero: (quien intentaba abrir la compuerta) ¡Es inútil!¡Esta compuerta es muy resistente, no le he hecho ningún rasguño!

X: Zoe no contesta.

(En eso Steel ataca a X repentinamente)

Steel: ¡Zoe nunca más volvera a contestarte!

X: ¡Argh!

(Steel empuja a X a otra habitación, en la cual Steel entra también)

Zero: ¡X!

Rogue: ¡Preocúpate por ti! (dice a Zero dándole un garazo) ¡Yo seré tu oponente y no tendré piedad!

Zero: Argh! (cae y rápidamente se levanta) ¡De acuerdo!¡Yo tampoco tendré piedad! (saca su espada) ¡Prepárate!

Rogue: Ja! (saca sus garras) Estas muy confiado ¿Qué Zoe no te dijo?

Zero: ¿No me dijo qué?

Rogue: ¡Yo soy la tercera más fuerte de los 4 ZH, y tengo tu fuerza aumentada 3 veces!

Zero: ¿Quieres decir que Zoe y Hole son más fuertes que tú?

Rogue: ¡Así es! Hole tiene tu fuerza aumentada 4 veces, Zoe la tiene aumentada 5 veces y Steel tiene el doble!

Zero: ¿Eso es todo?

Rogue: huh? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!?

Zero: Entonces Zoe, X y yo no tendremos problemas para vencerlos.

Rogue: ¡¿Qué!? ¡Oye! ¿Tienes problemas en tu programa auditivo o qué?¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije?

Zero: Sí, lo oí muy bien, pero venimos muy bien preparados, es por eso que no creo que nos derroten.

Rogue: ¡Qué arrogante!¡No te soporto, te destruiré!¡Roaarrr! (ruge)

(La batalla entre Zero y Rogue inicia, mientras tanto, X y Steel estaban en una extraña habitación cúbica...)

X: ¿En dónde estoy?

Steel: Estas en una habitación de compresión.

X: ¡¿Qué?!

Steel: El piso de esta habitación se abrirá en 15 minutos, si no me vences...¡Créeme que no tendrás salvación!

X: ¿Y Que hay de ti?¡Tú también caerás!

Steel: Ja!¿Olvidas que soy un reploid tipo águila? Yo podré salir volando de aquí sin problemas. Ahora...¡Comencemos nuestro combate!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota:** Jiji! Los asusté verdad? Creyeron que mi dulce y tierna Zoe era una Maverick, verdad? Jajajajaja! Sorpresa ^^! Ahora, Karin.EXE ya no tienes pretexto para matarme a mi Zoe ^^ XP Aparte de q' tú eres una Navi y mi Zoe es una Reploid, así q' Zoe te ganaría XP Jeje, espero haberte liberado del suspenso =P. Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^! Bye!


	10. C10: El fin de los Zero Hunters

**Nota:** Hola! Uy! Ya iniciaron las batallas entre los MH y ZH X_X! Quién será el ganador? Vean este capítulo para saberlo XP!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo pasado: Zoe demostró ser leal a los MH y ha liberado a X y Zero de las jaulas magnéticas. Sin embargo, ella los lanza a otra habitación con la esperanza de que ellos no intervengan en las peleas. Pero Rogue y Steel se van para poder pelear con ellos. ¡Inicia la batalla! ¡Maverick Hunters VS Zero Hunters!

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 10: El fin de los ZH**

Las batallas entre los MH y los ZH dan inicio: Zoe vs Hole, Zero vs Rogue y X vs Steel, esta última batalla fue desesperante, ya que X tenía solamente 15 minutos para vencerlo, sino, sería comprimido. Steel se movía ágilmente por el aire, X intentaba darle con su X-Buster...

X: ¡Maldición, no puedo darle!

Steel: ¡Y jamás me darás! Conozco todas tus técnicas y estrategias, ahora me toca atacar...¡Plumas de Acero!

(Steel le lanza a X varias plumas metálicas, las cuales eran muy filosas, X trató de esquivarlas, sin embargo algunas lo alcanzaron...)

X: Ahh!

Steel: Jajajajaja!¡Di tus últimas oraciones! En 5 minutos caerás, sin embargo, jugaré contigo un poco más...

X: (en su mente) Debo hacer algo, sino, ¡me destruirá! Un momento, quizás pueda...

Steel: ¡Prepárate, plumas de acero!

(Nuevamente X no pudo esquivar todas las plumas, sin embargo...)

Steel: Jaja! ¡Te quedan 2 minutos y 30 segundos!¿Alguna última petición?

X: Sí, ¿podrías volver a atacarme?

Steel: (algo confundido) ¿Qué te ataque? Ok, te liberaré de tu sufrimiento...¡Plumas...!

X: (en su mente) ¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!

(Corre y salta para ponerse atrás de Steel, sin que este lo notara...)

Steel: ¡...de ace...! Huh? (Descubre que X no está) ¡¿Dónde estas X!?

X: ¡Aquí estoy!

Steel: huh? (voltea atrás) ¡¿Pero qué...!?

X: ¡Ya sé cuál es tu punto débil!

Steel: ¡¿Qué!?

X: ¡Cuando lanzas tu ataque, no puedes moverte!¡Así que...(comienza a recargar) quedas indefenso!¡X-Buster!(dispara)

Steel: ¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!!

(La batalla entre X y Steel termina, pero Zero y Rogue continuaban la suya. Togue no permitía que Zero la contraatacara, era demasiado ágil...)

Rogue: ¡Te acabaré Zero!¡Rooaarr!

Zero: ¡Fallaste!

Rogue: ¡Garra de tigre!

(Esta vez no falla)

Zero: Arg!

Rogue: ¡No me subestimes! Ahora te atravesaré tu pecho...¡Prepárate!

Zero: ¡Ahora es mi turno!¡Hiya!

(Zero toma su espada y comienza a contraatacar, pero Rogue lo esquivaba, después ella lo ataca con puñetazos y garrazos, pero Zero ya comenzaba a esquivarla y descubre su punto débil...)

Rogue: ¡Quédate quieto!¡Lo único que haces es prolongar lo inevitable!

Zero: ¡Te equivocas!

Rogue: ¿Qué dices?

(Zero hace un "dash" para alejarse de ella)

Zero: Te especializas en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo ¡esa también es tu debilidad!

Rogue: Ja! Tú solo tienes técnicas de corto alcance, ¿cómo piensas atacarme sin estar cerca de mí, eh?

Zero: Su información acerca de mí es muy escasa...

Rogue: huh?

Zero: No sólo tengo mi Z-Saber, también tengo...¡UN Z-BUSTER!

Rogue: ¡¿Qué...qué!?

Zero: ¡¡¡Hiiiii...yaaaaaa!!!

Rogue: ¡Noooooo!

(Rogue no pudo esquivar el ataque por la sorpresa, así que el disparo la deja gravemente dañada...)

Rogue: (agonizando) ¡Mal...maldición! Tsk...

(Zero se queda viéndola, en eso llegó X...)

X: ¡Zero!

Zero: huh?

X: ¡Zero!¿Estas bien?

Zero: Sí, ¿qué hay de ti?

X: Estoy bien, gracias.

Rogue: E...Equis...¿Estás vivo?

X: ¡Así es!

Rogue: Eso quiere decir que Steel...está...muer..........

X: Rogue ha...

Zero: Ahora debemos reunirnos con Zoe...

Sin embargo, Zoe aún no terminaba su lucha con Hole, ellos 2 tenían un poder muy parejo, Hole estaba determinado a destruir a Zoe, pero ella no se daría por vencida. En ese momento, sintieron la muerte de Rogue...

Zoe: huh?

Hole: Ahora Rogue...

Zoe: (aliviada) X y Zero están a salvo...

Hole: ¡¿Qué no sentiste!?

Zoe: huh?

Hole: ¡¿2 hermanos tuyos acaban de morir, y tú te preocupas por Zero y X!?

Zoe: (burlándose) ¡Valla! El señor circuitos de hielo si es sentimental! (seria) Yo tomé una decisión, y no me importa quedarme sola, ¡incluso estoy dispuesta a morir se así termina todo esto!

Hole: ¡Pues que así sea!¡Hiya!

Hole ocupaba un par de "Kunai", lo cual lo transformaba en un poderoso combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo, esto representaba un grave problema para Zoe, pues su especialidad eran técnicas de largo alcance, aunque su arco le servía como escudo, sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo...

Zoe: (en su mente) Su debilidad son los ataques de larga distancia, pero no podré atacarlo si me sigue acorralando de esta manera. Mi arco no podrá resistir más, debo hacer algo...

Hole: ¡Prepárate Zoe, este será tu fin!¡Hi-ya! 

(Hole eleva uno de sus brazos, dándole a Zoe una última oportunidad...)

Zoe: ¡Ahora!

(Usa a Hole para dar un brinco...)

Hole: Ah!

(Zoe se aleja de Hole)

Hole: ¡Zoe!¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés! (sin embargo...) Argh!

(Hole es atravesado por una flecha...)

Hole: (viendo y tocando la flecha) ¡No...puede...ser...urg!

(Zoe había saltado sobre Hole y le había disparado desde ahí, en ese momento ya había vuelto al suelo...)

Zoe: (algo triste) Lo siento Hole...

Hole: (agonizando) Es...es una lástima que...que nos hallas traicionado...

Zoe: Hole...lo siento tanto...

Hole: (agonizando) Te...tenías razón, eres la más...fuer...te...

Zoe: .....Adios....Hole...(en eso, el comunicador de Zoe comenzó a sonar) ¿Sí, hola?

Zero: (transmitiendo) ¿Zoe, me escuchas?

Zoe: ¡Zero!¿Estas bien?¿Dónde está X?

X: (transmitiendo) ¡Estoy aquí!¡Los 2 estamos bien!¿Qué hay de ti?

Zoe: ¡Qué alivio! También me encuentro bien, gracias.

Zero: Ahora...¿Puedes abrir la compuerta por favor?

Zoe: ¡Por supuesto! Solo permítanme un momento...(teclea la contraseña)...¡Listo! (la compuerta se abre) ¡Me alegra saber que se encuentran bien!

X: ¡Lo mismo digo!

Zero. Hmm...tenías razón, Zoe...

Zoe: ¿De qué hablas Zero?

Zero: Si tus hermanos me hubiesen atacado juntos, quizás me hubieran vencido, apenas podía esquivar a Rogue...

Zoe: (interrumpiéndolo) Te equivocas...

Zero: huh?

Zoe: Nosotros los subestimamos, ustedes 2 pudieron analizar todas las técnicas y debilidades de mis hermanos, seguramente también encontrarían las mías...

Zero: Zoe...

Zoe: ¡Ahora es momento de enfrentar a Sigma!

X/Zero: ¡De acuerdo!

____________________________________________________________

Nota: Vámos X, Zero, Zoe! Ustedes pueden vencer a Sigma!! Sí se puede! Sí se puede! Espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo ^^! Nos se pierdan el próximo! Bye!


	11. C11: La voluntad ante todo

**Nota:** Hola ^^! Es momento de actualizar! Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a Karin porque ella mes está dando un gran apoyo al dejar sus comentarios ^^, gracias Karin-chan! Aunque, debo decir que si ella me vuela los sesos XP, este fic no será actualizado porque estaré muy torpe para encender la PC =P, Así q' no me mates Karin ^^U XP! Disfruten este capítulo =)!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo pasado: X, Zero y Zoe han vencido a los ZH y ahora deberán enfrentarse a Sigma. ¿Podrán salir victoriosos?

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 11: La voluntad ante todo**

Los 3 MH continuaron su camino, esquivando las últimas defensas, hasta llegar al centro de mando, donde Sigma se podría encontrar. Zoe insertó la contraseña y los 3 hunters entraron a la habitación...

Zoe: Este es el centro de mando, Sigma debe estar por aquí...

(Los 3 vieron toda la habitación, esta tenía varios monitores que mostraban cada área de la base, había varias computadoras y un mapa del mundo…)

Zero: ¡Sigma, ven y enfréntanos!

X: ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Sigmas: Jajajajajajaja!¡Estoy aquí arriba!

(Los 3 MH miran hacia arriba. Sigma estaba parado frente una silla)

Zoe: ¡Sigma, hemos venido a destruirte!

Zero: ¡Baja y pelea!

Sigma: Ja! ¿Por qué he de ensuciarme las manos, cuando tengo otro guerrero?

X: ¿Cómo?

Zoe: huh?

Zero. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sigma: Ustedes solo miren...mmm...(saca un control)

Zoe: ¡Ya basta Sigma! (saca su arco y flecha) ¡Te voy a...! (se detiene y grita) ahhh!!!!

X/Zero: ¡Zoe!

X: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Zoe: ¡Mi...mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo no responde a mi voluntad!

X/Zero: ¿¡Qué?!

Zoe: ¡Cui...cuidado!

(Zoe lanza una flecha hacia Zero)

X: ¡Zero cuidado! (empuja a Zero, pero la flecha le atraviesa su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que su X-Buster fuera inutilizado) Arg! ¡Mi brazo!

Zero: ¡X!

Zoe: ¡Lo...lo siento X!¡No era mi itención...! Ahhhhhh!!!!!

Sigma: ¡No te resistas, Zoe!¡No podrás escapar de mi control!

Zoe: ¡Yo...yo no...me daré por...por vencida! Ahhh!!!

(Unos pequeños rayos eléctricos la electrocutan por resistirse)

Zero: ¡Zoe!

(comienza a correr hacia ella)

Zoe: ¡No...espera!

(Lanza otra flecha hacia Zero, quien apenas logra esquivar...)

Zero: (esquivando la felcha) Whoa!

Sigma: Jajajaja! Zoe es la más fuerte de los ZH, ¡Así que nunca la vencerás!

Zoe: ¡Ze...Zero!........¡Debes atacarme con tu espada!

Zero: ¡¿Qué!?

Zoe: ¡Mi debilidad son los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo!¡Si me acorralas...no podré atacarte!

Zero: ..........

Zoe: ¡Prefiero morir a ser controlada y que me obliguen a atacar a mis amigos! ¡Zero! ¡Hazlo!...¡Destrúyeme!

Zero: ¡No lo haré!

Zoe: ¡¿Qué!?

Zero: Si destruyo a Sigma junto con ese control, te liberaré, ¡Sigma prepárate!

(Zero corre hacia Sigma)

Sigma: Ja! ¿Crees que podrás atacarme así de simple?

Zero: ¿Qué dices?

Zoe: ¡Zero cuidado!

(Lanza una flecha)

Zero: (esquivando la flecha) ¡Cielos!

Sigma: (disparando un rayo de plasma) ¡Toma!

Zero: Oh no! (es alcanzado por el rayo) Argh!!!

Zoe/X: ¡Zero!

(Zero queda paralizado)

Zero: tsk!

Sigma: Jaja! Ahora mi linda Zoe, colócate en frente de él.

(Sigma oprime algo en su control)

Zoe: ¡No! (se resiste, pero es electrocutada) Ahh!

Sigma: Jajaja!!

(Zoe se pone en frente de Zero y le apunta con una de sus flechas. Zero y Zoe intercambiaron miradas preocupantes...)

Sigma: Buajajaja!!¡Al fin te destruiré Zero!

Zero: ¡Maldición!

X: ¡Zero!

Zoe: (en su mente) Debo hacer algo o si no...

Sigma: ¡Vamos Zoe, lanza tu flecha!¡La victoria es mía!

Zoe: ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! (se libera del control de Sigma y retrocede un poco)

Sigma: ¡Pero qué...! (En ese momento, el control de Sigma explota) Argh!

(Zoe logra desviar su flecha hacia arriba de ella, sin embargo la parte golpeada del techo se derrumba sobre ella sepultándola...)

X/Zero: ¡Zoe!

Sigma: Ja!¡No importa, los puedo destruir a los 2 yo solo!

X: (triste) Zoe...

Zero : (en su mente) ¡Tonta !¿Cómo te atreviste a sacrificar tu vida por mí? (grita) Aaarrrggghhh!!! (golpea el suelo con su puño) ¡Maldición!...¡Sigma, juro que te destruiré aquí de una vez por todas!

Así inicia la lucha entre Zero y Sigma, pero Zero seguía afectado por el rayo de Sigma y X no podía ayudarlo, pues su X-Buster estaba dañado. Los movimientos de Zero eran lentos y Sigma podía esquivar y contraatacar fácilmente…

sigma: ¡Toma esto!

(Le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Zero)

Zero: Argh!

Sigma: Buajajajaja!!

(Zero estaba siendo torturado, X solo podía ver sin hacer nada y Sigma lo disfrutaba...)

X: (en su mente) ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ayudarle!

Zero: (cayendo) Ahh!!!

Sigma: Jajajajajajajaja!!! ¡Prepárate para morir, Zero!¡Y tú también X! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota: **¡ZOOOOEEEE! ¡Zoe…Zoe…Zoe…Zoee!! Ahh!!! *Corre y grita como loca por toda la habitación hasta que…CRASH* auch! X_X! *…se estampa en la pared* Uy! Eso dolió X_X! ¿Ya ves Karin.EXE? Por quererme matar a mi Zoe-chan ella ha muerto!! Ahh!! Zoe-chan =(!! *sniff* Mi pobre Zoe…*ejem* Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima =)!


	12. C12: Zero VS Sigma

**Nota:** Wii! ¡Gracias Doc.EXE por comentar ^^! Así que una navi y un virus son los que me dejan sus lindos comentarios XP Verás Doc, me gustaría responderte, pero, quiero que sea sorpresa. Así que puedes imaginar lo que quieras sobre Zoe y Zero por el momento ^^; espero no recibir ningún mail con un virus O_O XD. Uhh…bueno Karin ^^U es q' le enviaste una amenaza a mi Zoe, pero ok! Ya verás que ocurrirá ^^U. Ahora volvamos con el capítulo, el cual estoy segura que lo van a disfrutar ^^.

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo Pasado: Sigma controla a Zoe con una especie de control y la obliga a casi destruir a Zero. Justo en el momento en que ella iba a destruirlo, su voluntad la libera de ser controlada, pero la parte del techo que ella golpeó se derrumba encima de ella sepultándola. Zero peleá contra Sigma, pero este está por destruirlo. ¿Será el fin de Zero?

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 12: Zero VS Sigma**

Sigma: ¡Es hora de acabar contigo Zero!

(Sigma comienza a recargar su rayo de plasma)

X: ¡Zero!

Zero: ¡Mal…di…ción!

Sigma: ¡Prepárate para reunirte con tu amiga Zoe! Buajajaja!!

X: ¡¡Zeeerooooooo!!

Sigma le apunta a Zero, quien seguía sin poder moverse, estaba apunto de disparar. Justo en ese momento, cuando todo parecía perdido, aparece una flecha láser de la nada, perforando el pecho de Sigma y dejándolo herido de gravedad…

Sigma: Ugh!

X: ¿Qué?

Zero: huh?

Zero, X y Sigma se quedaron sorprendidos, y comenzaron a escuchar un ruido de piedras, como si alguien estuviera saliendo de una montaña de rocas. Los 3 reploids dirigieron su mirada hacia la fuente del sonido...ahí estaba ella, con su arco y una flecha apuntando a Sigma, caminaba despacio y con dificultad, pues estaba muy dañada por el derrumbe...

Zoe: Sigma...te…hemos…vencido...

X: ¡Zoe, estas viva!

Zero: ¡Zoe!

(Zoe sonríe a sus amigos y les afirma su victoria haciendo con su mano el símbolo de amor y paz, pero comienza a caer...)

Zoe: (cayendo) oohh…

X/Zero. ¡Zoe!

(X corre para ayudarla)

X: (atrapándola) ¡Hey Zoe! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zoe: Sí...solo estoy algo…agotada...

X: Ok, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Zoe: Sí...

Sigma: ¡Me la vas a pagar Zoe!¡X y tú morirán ahora!

(Sigma se preparaba para lanzar su rayo de plasma, pero...)

Zero: ¡No te lo permitiré Sigma!

(Zero toma su espada y...¡SLASH! le da un espadazo a Sigma en el mismo lugar donde estaba la flecha de Zoe, evitando que lanzara su rayo...)

Sigma: Ugh! ¡Mal...maldición!

Zero: ¡Tu oponente soy yo!

Zero ahora es el que toma la delantera en la batalla. Sigma era ahora el que tenía dificultades para esquivar, sus movimientos eran muy lentos. La flecha de Zoe se le había quedado atravesada en su pecho. Cuando Sigma se alejaba, Zero le enviaba un disparo de su Z-Buster haciendo que Sigma se detuviera y enfrentara a Zero. Sigma intentó darle una patada, pero Zero la esquivo con facilidad y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Lo que Zero ignoraba era que Sigma estaba una vez más recargando su rayo de plasma; Zero le dio una patada en el pecho y Sigma retrocede un poco…

Sigma: Esta vez…es mi turno…¡¡Les prometo que no quedará ni un cable de ustedes!!

X: ¿Qué es lo que planea?

Zoe: (en su mente) Piensa en…oh no! (hablando) ¡Zero! ¡Sigma planea…lanzar su rayo de plasma a…alta potencia!

Zero: (voltea a verla) ¿¡Qué?! (Voltea a ver a Sigma) ¡Eso no te lo permitiré!

Zero corre hacia Sigma. Este se ha dado cuenta de su error, aún no estaba completamente recargado su rayo, el cual le había consumido gran parte de su energía. Ahora Sigma no podía moverse, defenderse o atacar; Zero tomó su Z-Saber y con un corte horizontal…¡Sigma había sido vencido!

Sigma: Aaarrrgggg!!!

Zero: ¡Listo!

X: ¡Lo logramos!

Zoe: ¡Qué...bien!

Sigma: ¡Yo...no...me...iré...solo!.................¡Inicia autodestrucción!

(Una alarma comienza a sonar)

Alarma: ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡El programa de autodestrucción de la base ha sido activado! ¡Todas las salidas se cerrarán en 10 minutos! ¡5 minutos después toda la base se derrumbara!

Zero: ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Yo iré al frente!

X: ¡De acuerdo!¡Zoe, sube a mi espalda!

Zoe: ¡No, déjenme! Solo sería una carga.

X: ¡Nunca abandonamos a los nuestros, ahora sube!

Zoe: Gracias…

(Zoe sube a la espalda de X)

X: ¡Vámonos ya!

Zoe: Debemos volver por el mismo camino del que venimos.

Zero: ¡Entendido! X, cuida de Zoe, yo me encargaré de cualquier obstáculo.

(Así los 3 MH inician su escape y salen de la habitación…)

Sigma: Esa Zoe…¡Algún día...!...¡Algún día yo los derrotaré MH!

____________________________________________________________

**Nota:** uy! Creo q' me van a matar (en especial Karin) por haberlos asustado con la muerte de Zoe X_X, pero así es como lo escribí ^^U, les recuerdo que este fic ya lo tengo terminado, solo que debo cortarlo en capítulos ya q' quiero que les duré la diversión =P. Por eso luego los capítulos me salen cortos o largos XP. Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy ^^. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^! Chao! *se va corriendo antes de q' Karin llegue*

Yae.EXE: Lee-chan volverá para el próx. capítulo ^^, bye!

*Yae.EXE, plug-Out*


	13. C13: El deseo de Zoe

**Nota: **buuuaaa!! Muchas gracias Karin-chan y Doc-kun por sus comentarios! *sniff* Este es el último capítulo…*sniff*…Y espero que les guste…*sniff*…buuaaa!! Y me alegra q' Karin ya no me quiera matar pero…buaa!!...*sniff*…Aquí va!

____________________________________________________________

Capítulo anterior: Zoe resulta estar viva y ha debilita a Sigma para que Zero pueda darle el golpe final. Sigma activa la autodestrucción de la base y ahora nuestros 3 MH deben de escapar…

**Los Zero Hunters**

**Capítulo 13 (Final): El deseo de Zoe**

Los 3 MH inician su huida, Zero se encargaba de limpiar el paso, mientras que X llevaba a Zoe en su espalda. Al principio tenían 15 minutos en total para poder salir de la base, ahora les quedaban 7 minutos. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, solo necesitaban cruzar unas pocas habitaciones, pero cuando iban en una de estas, ocurrió un pequeño derrumbe, el cual golpeó a X y Zoe....

Zoe/X: Ahhh!!!

(X y Zoe caen al suelo)

Zero: ¡Zoe, X!

Zoe: …………

X: ¡Estamos bien! ¡Sigamos nuestro camino, la compuerta empieza a cerrarse!¡Zoe, sube rápido!

Zoe: No…no lo haré…

X/Zero: ¿¡Qué?!

Zero: ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!¡Sube a la espalda de X!

Zoe: ¡No lo haré! ¡Discúlpenme!

(Se levanta y empuja a Zero y X a la siguiente habitación, en ese momento la compuerta estaba a punto de cerrarse...)

X/Zero: ¡Zoe!

Zoe: Lo siento, pero es mejor que… yo muera...

X: ¿Cómo?

Zero: ¡No seas tonta, aún no es tarde, ven con nosotros!

Zoe: Sigma podría seguir vivo, y podría construir otro control más potente, y si me volviera a controlar...¡Podría destruirlos! (la voz de Zoe sonaba preocupada)... Por eso prefiero morir, así terminará toda esta amenaza...Zero...X...fue un placer el haberlos conocido y un honor haber trabajado a su lado...¡muchas gracias!...adios...

(En ese momento, la compuerta se cierra)

X: Zoe...

Zero: ..........X, no dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano, vámonos...

Los 2 amigos siguen con su camino, mientras que Zoe estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido....como conoció a Zero y a los MH, como fue que se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba toda su información acerca de ellos y, por último, la batalla contra sus hermanos y su creador, sin embargo, se sentía feliz, feliz de que todo terminaba....cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su cara y la base comenzó a derrumbarse...Después de unos segundos, toda la base se había reducido a escombros, y era admirada por 2 reploids que lamentaban la pérdida de su compañera...

X: Zoe....

Zero: ...............

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¿Hola? ¿X, Zero, Zeo? ¿Están ahí?¡Respondan!

Zero: Te oímos Alia...

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¡Gracias al cielo!¿Se encuentran bien?

X: Algo dañados, pero estamos bien.

Alia: (transmitiendo) ¡Qué alivio!¿Y Zoe? Perdí su señal, pero ¿Se encuentra bien, verdad?

(Zero y X no responden)

Alia: ¿X…Zero? Ella esta bien y…está con ustedes…¿verdad?

(Los 2 amigos suspiran)

Zero: Alia…Sigma activó la autodestrucción de la base, Zoe estaba mal herida, así que X le ayudó, pero ella...

X: (continuando)...ella nos arrojó a otra habitación, nos dijo que todo esto terminaría si ella moría...

(Los 2 dijeron con un tono triste, Alia los eschuchó en silencio)

Alia: (transmitiendo)…Comprendo...bueno...um...pues no hay más que hacer, regresen a la base para que Lifesaver examine sus heridas.

X/Zero: Roger...

Así, los 2 MH regresan a su base, después de que sus heridas fueron tratadas, Zero y X contaron a sus compañeros todo lo que había pasado en la base de los ZH: las batallas contra los 3 ZH, la batalla contra Sigma, el escape, el sacrificio de Zoe, todo lo que pudiesen recordar, hasta que terminaron. Después de esto, X y Zero fueron a descansar.

Fue todo un mes que los MH planearon estrategias para vencer a los ZH, y ahora los han vencido, todos los Zero Hunters han sido retirados, pero la muerte de Zoe fue dolorosa. Después de esto, 10 meses pasaron y llegaron rumores de que había un nuevo movimiento maverick, donde un ex-miembro de este grupo solicitaba unirse a los MH, pero X no confiaba en él...

???. Deseo formar parte de los Maverick Hunters. ¡Quiero ser un Maverick Hunter!

X: (molesto) Hmp!¡Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es tu nombre!

???: Soy Axl, me llamo Axl...

(Inicia MMX7)

Fin de mi historia, pero inicio de MMX7…

____________________________________________________________

**Nota:** Buaaa!! Esta vez si es en serio! Zoe está muerta! Tenía que matarla =(! Esta historia está situada entre el X6 y el X7, así que ella no podía vivir!! =( Buuaa!! Adios Zoe-chan…*sniff*…Porfa! No me maten por haberle dado tanta vuelta a la vida de Zoe! Buuaa!! *sniff*…Bueno, espero que les halla gustado esta historia. Mil gracias Karin.EXE y Doc.EXE por haber comentado, y a también a los lectores q' leyeron pero no comentaron XD. Ahora les suplico q' me den sugerencias para mejorar o denme quejas de q' hice mal, etc…Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos ^^. Ah! Otra cosa, este fic lo escribí antes de q' MMX7 saliera a la venta, así q' no sabía como era que Axl se iba a presentar, ya sé q' él no se presenta como yo lo escribí, pero así lo escribí originalmente. Bueno, pues eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo fan-fic ^^ (el cual pronto subiré =D)! ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!


End file.
